Gakuen
by areeth
Summary: ¿Cómo sería la vida de Toris y Feliks si fueran estudiantes de secundaria? Aquí teneis 20 drabbles para descubrirlo. AU -02/20-
1. Estudio

**Notas:** Estos drabbles estan escritos para un reto de la comunidad de LJ musa_hetaliana. Estan basados en el juego Gakuen Hetalia, por lo que no utilizaré los nombres de los paises, ya que si son estudiantes de instituto, lo encuentro bastante absurdo. Eso si, las nacionalidades las conservaré. No estan subidos en un orden específico, espero que no os moleste.

**Disclaimer:** Si Hetalia me perteneciera hace tiempo que la serie dejaría de narrar hechos históricos y se habría convertido en un hard yaoi. Pero como no, me toca aguantarme y escribir fanfics como consuelo.

**Gakuen**

_1ro: Estudio_

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Frunció el ceño, mirando con nerviosismo la hora que las manecillas del reloj marcaban. Tan solo el sonido de estas al funcionar rompía el espeso silencio que les envolvía.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Suspiro al descubrirse mirando al castaño por enésima vez aquella tarde; aún no entendía como el otro no se había dado cuenta. Sus orbes verdes se fijaron en el complicado problema de matemáticas impreso en su libro, hacía rato que lo había dejado por imposible.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Toris seguía batallando contra él, o al menos esa sensación daba, pues no paraba de hacer calculos en su hoja y parecía concentrado en él. A veces envidiaba la manera de ser del lituano, tan responsable y preocupado de sus estudios. En cambio él era todo lo contrario, y aunque no lo admitiese, no le gustaba.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Carraspeó suavemente para hacerse notar, estaba aburrido de mirar su hoja en blanco, le hacía sentirse aún más idiota. Toris, por su parte, parecía estar en un mundo paralelo, pues ni se inmuto. Feliks lo intentó de nuevo más bruscamente, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida, pero la paciencia del polaco es finita y terminó por pegarle un carpetazo en la cabeza al mayor.

- Osea, ¿Quieres hacerme caso? - Preguntó con indignación el rubio, haciéndose el ofendido.

- Auch... ¿A que ha venido eso? - El lituano se llevó una mano a la cabeza, justo donde había recibido el golpe. Feliks era realmente impredecible, y a veces ni siquiera entendía por qué hacía las cosas.

- Osea, si pasas de mi como que tengo que llamarte la atención - Sonrió, divertido por la reacción del otro.

- Pero no tienes que pegarme con la carpeta, bruto...

- Eres totalmente un sensible - Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras se acercó hasta el ojiverde, depositando un beso sobre el lugar que había golpeado momentos antes.

- D-dejalo y... ponte a estudiar.... - Contestó con un hilillo de voz el castaño, volviendo rápidamente a su particular cruzada contra la álgebra. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que parecían tomates maduros.

Feliks, contráriamente a lo que acostumbraba a hacer, acató la orden del mayor y volvió los ojos hacia el libro de nuevo.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el lituano volvía a estar inmerso en su mundo y él aburrido de las matemáticas.


	2. Uniforme

Gracias a xKagami y Danna-sama por sus reviews, a parte de toda la gente que me ha dejado un comentario en LJ o por msn, espero que este drabble también os guste.

**Gakuen**

_2do: Uniforme_

Toris, con los años, había aprendido a convivir con las excentricidades de Feliks. A aguantar su insufrible acento de Nagoya y sus pretensiones de _decora_ (Dentro de poco llevaría tantas orquillas y adornos en la cabeza que no sabría de que color es su pelo). Su fascinación por Harajuku y su afición a pasearse por allí los fines de semana vestido de lolita. No es que le gustará, pero lo aceptaba a regañadientes por que al fin y al cabo era su amigo. Pero aquello era la gota que colma el vaso.

Pasearse por el instituto con el uniforme de chica y encima presumir de ello... ¿Se había vuelto loco?

Al principio creyó, o más bien deseó, que sus ojos le engañaban. Pero tras estirar un buen rato de sus mofletes, se percató de que, para su desgracia, era real. Si sus mejillas ya estaban rojas por los pellizcos, ahora parecía que fueran a prender fuego de un momento a otro. Primero tuvo el impulso de huir de allí y encerrarse en su habitación durante una semana, hasta que todos se olvidaran del incidente. Pero después pensó que si hacía eso Feliks aprovecharía y se estaría exhibiendo otros seis días con aquellas pintas.

Así que se dispuso a acabar con el espectáculo. Recorrió todo el pasillo tan rápido como pudo hasta alcanzar al rubio afeminado, agarrándole del brazo y llevándoselo de allí a arrastras. Después corrió por todo el instituto hasta llegar al gimnasio, encerrándose dentro con el polaco.

- ¿Eres idiota?¿Se puede saber por que vas vestido así? - El castaño quiso aparentar enfado, pero la falta de aire en sus pulmones no contribuía a ello y sonaba más bien abatido.

- Osea, si lo hago los fines de semana, ¿qué tiene de malo que lo haga en clase? - Feliks parecía tan despreocupado como siempre, sin percatarse de la gravedad que el asunto tenía para el lituano.

- Pero en Harujuku no estan todos nuestros compañeros de clase... por el amor de Dios, Feliks, eres un hombre, no es normal que lleves ropa de mujer! - Toris agarró al ojiverde por los hombros, zarandeándole suavemente mientras hablaba.

- Tsk, estas totalmente fuera de onda, ¿sabes? Esto esta de moda, y además... - Feliks aprovechó que el castaño había acortado sin darse cuenta la distancia entre ellos para reducirla aún más hasta sentir su aliento chocar contra los labios del otro - ... me queda como totalmente genial, no crees, Toris?

¡Al cuerno con lo que hiciera Feliks! No pensaba aparecer en el instituto hasta el curso siguiente, al menos no mientras el rubio siguiera yendo a clase.


End file.
